Leslie Gitig (CSI)
Leslie Gitig (Amy Davidson) was the main villainess of "Tell-Tale Hearts", episode 12.02 of CSI (airdate September 28, 2011). History Leslie was a legal secretary who, sometime prior to the episode's events, had an affair with former pharmaceutical rep Calvin "Cal" Chambliss. While Cal promised Leslie that he would leave his wife Susan for her, he instead became remorseful and came clean to his wife, while cutting off contact from Leslie. An enraged Leslie then began stalking the Chambliss family, which also consisted of Cal's mother Anita and his and Susan's young daughter Fiona. It was through her stalking that Leslie learned of two other people with grudges against Cal: Maurice Gallows (whose son Lonny had been dealing and using drugs from Cal) and John Lee (a neighbor of the Chambliss family who had become obsessed with Fiona). With that, Leslie masterminded a plot with Maurice and John to kill the Chambliss family, orchestrating a meet-up with Maurice and John by hitting Maurice's work truck and taking it to the body shop where John worked to get the repairs done, leading her to enlist the men in her plot. To convince them to join, Leslie falsely told Maurice that they would only kill Cal and John that they would spare Fiona so he could have her. Events On the night of the murders, Leslie began her vicious killing spree by attacking and killing Anita when she answered the door and refused to let her inside when she claimed Cal was expecting her, shoving her out of her wheelchair and stabbing her 12 times with a knife. After Maurice shot and killed Cal, Leslie went on to attack Susan with her knife after she sent Fiona to hide, eventually beating her to death with a towel rack after cornering her in the bathroom. It was then that the evil Leslie reneged her promise to John to spare Fiona, dragging the young girl out from under her bed and killing her with a shot to the head after taking the gun she'd given John from him. A remorseful John returned to the house later through Fiona's bedroom window, changing her pajamas and tucking her into bed. John taking her bloodied clothes resulted in him being arrested after a blood trail was followed by police to his house, only for Leslie to come into the station and claiming responsibilty for the murder of the Chambliss family. Leslie gave a detailed and remorseless confession to the murders and proclaimed she did so due to Susan (in her mind) getting in between her and Cal, and pointed the police to the Beretta gun used to kill Cal and Fiona, which she disposed of in a water hazard at the Alsted Country Club. While the gun was found and matched with the caliber used to kill Cal and Fiona, D.B. Russell confronted Leslie on the fact that the rifling was not a match; a fact Fiona justified by stating that a lot of factors could change a gun's rifling. Maurice later confessed to the murders after his boot prints led back to his company and almost resulted in Lonny being arrested, exonerating both Leslie and John. It was then that D.B. realized that all three of the suspects had a hand in the massacre, comparing the scheme to both the nursery rhyme Who Killed Cock Robin and the book/film Strangers on a Train, and later investigation exposed Leslie as the mastermind behind the killings. After Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders tracked down Leslie's Beemer and found the damage left by her intentional collision with Maurice's truck, the pair heard gunshots and rushed to Leslie's apartment to find that she had been shot, with the culprit being a distraught John, who committed suicide after confessing to colluding with Leslie to kill the Chambliss family. Leslie later died off-screen of her injuries, with Maurice additionally confessing to being involved in the plot completing Leslie's reveal as a psychotic and manipulative villainess. Gallery Leslie Gitig Stalker.png|Leslie's evil smirk while stalking the Chambliss family Leslie Gitig Gun.png|Leslie as she prepares to kill Fiona Chambliss Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Adulteress Category:Callous Category:Child Murderer Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Ally Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Stalker Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot